


Izinhlungu Zezhliziyo

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Izinhlungu Zezhliziyo

IBrienne

UBrienne uthathe iwashi lokuqala ngalobo busuku. Wayengakuthandi kakhulu ukulala ngenkathi uJaime ehleli embheka, hhayi ngemuva kwalokho okwakwenzekile. Ngokuzenzisa kwakhe, akazange amphonsele inselelo; wamane wanikina ikhanda walala ngaphansi kwe-oki enkulu eduze komlilo, amamitha ambalwa ukusuka lapho wayehleli khona namahhashi. Akuphelanga mizuzu mingaki ezwe izinhlungu zakhe, futhi wayethola umsindo unokuthula. UBrienne uthathe isinqumo sokusebenzisa ukuthula ukuzolalela imicabango yakhe ekhanda lakhe - wayebagcine lapho bekude kakhulu, kepha manje njengoba eseyedwa ngempela, wabona ukuthi kufanele enze ngcono lokho ayekuzwa. Wayemxoshile ngoba yilokho ayehlala ekwenza, kepha kwakukhona isifiso ngemuva kwalokho, umuzwa wokuzisola. Lokho ngokuqinisekile bekungejwayelekile. Kungenzeka yini ukuthi nginemizwa ngaye? Wazibuza, Ungu-Kingslayer, uma benginokuhlonishwa ngingahlala kude naye. Kuthe lapho ebuka le ndoda elele ngaphansi kwesihlahla, akabonanga umuntu ophula isifungo esinamandla owayebulale inkosi abeyifungile ukuthi izoyivikela, esikhundleni salokho wabona umuntu osengcupheni olahlekelwe yisandla, nokho emamatheka ngenkathi ephupha. UBrienne wayeqala ukubanda, ngakho-ke wasondela eduze komlilo, eduze kwakhe. Izimbumba zazisaqhekeka, kodwa kuthule manje kunangaphambili. Wayekwazi ukuzwa ukuphefumula kukaJaime kancane, futhi wavumela isigqi esimnandi sokudinwa kwakhe ukuba simhlise umoya njengoba ephumula eduze kwakhe.

Wayeqala ukukhukhumala lapho ezwa umsindo omusha. Kuqala wacabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe amahhashi ayephumula, kepha wabe esebona ukuthi umsindo uqhamuka ngaphesheya. Izindlebe zakhe zaqhuma lapho ehleli ebheke phezulu, elalele ngokucophelela ukuthola umthombo wokuphazamiseka. Ukuqhekeka. Lowo kwabe kungumsindo ongaqondakali wegatsha lesihlahla egqekeza ngaphansi kwehhashi. Amadoda kaBolton wayewatholile. "Jaime!" UBrienne wahlebeza ngokukhulu ukucasuka, emunyakazisa ehlombe. Amehlo akhe ahlangana naye njengoba evuka khona manjalo. Ekuqaleni wabukeka edidekile, kepha wabe esezwa umsindo wezinselo, futhi waqonda. "Sidinga ukuhamba!" kusho yena, egijimela ngakuPalfrey wakhe. Ubengamuzwa emlandela, kepha engakabi nethuba lokudabuka nokukhwela, kwaqhamuka uhleko olunamandla ngemuva kwabo.

"Uma kungeyona i-Kinglayer ne-wench yakhe," kuhleka izwi, njengoba ibona amahhashi amathathu ephuma emthunzini. Njengoba isibani somlilo sikhanyisela imizimba yabo, wabona lo mlisa obedlubhe esifubeni omunye wababele.

"INkosi Bolton bebengeke bejabule ukuzwa ukuthi uphunyukile," kusho umyeni wakhe, "kodwa manje sengicabanga ukuthi ngeke aze azi."

"Ubuyisiwula, Lannister!" Enye indoda imemeze, "Besizokuthatha sikubuyisele ngokuphepha eKing's Landing, kodwa manje uzofunda ukuthi kwenzekani uma uwela umuntu waseNyakatho."

"Hhawu, ngiyazamazama ngesikhumba sami," uJaime ehlanjululwa ngaphandle kokwethuka, ngaphandle kokuthi uBrienne wayazi ukuthi ubeka ubuso obunesibindi.

"Ngiyacela," uBrienne eqala, "ngafunga ku-Lady Celyn Stark, ngamtshela ukuthi ngizobuyisela ama-Kingsl- Jaime Lannister kuyise, ngokushintshana namadodakazi akhe amabili. Ungumakhosi ahlonishwayo. uqinisekile ukuthi uyangizwa. Ake ngigcine leso sithembiso. "

Okomzuzwana la madoda amathathu abheka ukucabanga ngamazwi akhe, kepha indoda eseduzane yehla, yahosha inkemba yayo.

"Cha," kusho yena, "lokho ngeke kwenzeke."

Jaime

Ngiyisiwula, uJaime wacabanga, njengoba le ndoda isondela kuye, uqinisile, ngabe ngasengisendleleni eya ekhaya, ngiphephile, ukube angizange ngibuyele kulesi silo sowesifazane. Kodwa njengoba umcabango wawungena emqondweni wakhe, wazizwa enecala. Leyo 'silo sowesifazane' yayisindise impilo yakhe izikhathi eziningi; kumane kwakunguye okhokhela lo musa.

"Bheka, ser, ngiyaxolisa ngokunenza ungabinamandla emehlweni eNkosi yakho, kepha bengibona kungakuhle kimi ukushiya le ntombazane ngemuva. Uma nje ungasivumela siqhubeke, sizobona ukuthi ubaba uthumela igolide indlela yakho, ephindwe kabili kunalokho esivumelene ngakho. Nizoba ngabantu abacebile kakhulu, nonke, futhi neNkosi yenu iBolton ngeke ibe yiyona ehlakaniphile. Kuyinto enhle ukuthi niyenze; angithi? "

"Amadoda ahlakaniphile, aa," kuvuma indoda. "Kodwa amadoda athembekile, futhi. Akekho umuntu okhubazekile ongezansi osazositshela ukuthi yini okufanele yenziwe. Ngaphandle kwalokhu ..." Amaphephandaba aqamba amanga. "

"Ama-leanists akhokha izikweletu zawo," kuphendula uJaime epholile.

"Njengesikweletu osikhokhele lowo unogada eHarrenhal? Beliyini icala lakhe, empeleni? Ukulandela imiyalo? Cha, asikuvumeli ukuthi ukhululeke." Amanye amadoda amabili ehla futhi ame eduze komlingani wawo, futhi uJaime wezwa ukukhala kwensimbi njengoba nabo bekhipha izikhali zabo emathosheni abo.

"Unezinto ezimbili ongazikhetha, noma nobabili nizobuyela nathi eHarrenhal, noma sinibulale lapho nime khona. Uma ubaba wakho efuna isihlengo sakhe angaqhamuka negazi kahle azolqoqa. Ngokuqondene nesikhwanyana, ungowethu, futhi uqiniseke, "le ndoda ishaye phansi," sizoyisebenzisa kahle. "

"Hhayi bo!" UBrienne wamemeza, eqa inkemba okhalweni lukaJaime. Ngaphambi kokuthi uJaime abambe ingalo yakhe, wayeyihlwithe endaweni yayo, futhi wayibamba njengoba amadoda amathathu ayemhleka, ngokusobala ehlekiswa umbukiso wowesifazane ephethe isikhali.

"Ngithanda owesifazana olwa impi," omubi kakhulu wamoyizela, wasondela kuye kancane. UJaime wayebona uBrienne ekhathazekile ngokwesaba kwakhe, okwakumane kumenza akwazi ukubikezela, futhi angabe esabambeka.

"Yehlisa umoya Brienne, thatha kalula. Zizwe inkemba, vumela ukuthi ibe nguwe," uJaime waduduza ngokukhuthaza, emangaza ngezwi lakhe lomusa; akazange enze umkhuba wokuba nothando. UBrienne ubengabonakali sengathi uyamuzwa, ngakho-ke ubukele nje ethukile njengoba le ndoda ithungela kuye, futhi yahlaba inkemba esandleni sayo. Ngenhlanhla inkemba yafika eduze kwezinyawo zikaJaime, ngakho-ke wayibamba ngesibhaxu ngesinqe sakhe sobunxele, ngaphambi kokukhumbula ukuthi wayenesandla esisodwa manje. Ethuka, wayihlwitha ngesandla sakhe senkemba, futhi wayiphakamisa ngesikhathi esifanele ukubhekana nokushaywa okunonya kwale ndoda. Kungazelelwe, wonke amadoda amathathu ayephezu kwakhe, izinkemba zingoma zensimbi emoyeni kakhrisimu ebusuku.


End file.
